Quite recently means of transport and in particular aircraft have been increasingly provided with antennae that are arranged within the means of transport in order to render it possible for passengers to have fundamental or improved access to mobile radio networks and/or local radio networks. In order for the antennae that are arranged within an aircraft fuselage to be connected to the internet or telecommunication networks to enable radio communication, external communication connections to a satellite are created. The radio traffic within the aircraft relates not only to on-board entertainment, in which by way of example films are streamed from a server that is arranged in the aircraft to tablets held by the passengers, but rather said radio traffic increasingly also relates to sensors of the aircraft, by way of example an air-conditioning system, to sensors for detecting the position of seats, to sensors for detecting whether a trolley is secured prior to landing or to control elements such as light switches, air-conditioning controllers or stewardess calling systems. Studies have shown that the radio traffic within the aircraft will greatly increase in the future and will also relate to information that is relevant for the safety of the aircraft.
On account of the multiplicity of fixtures and fittings provided in an aircraft, such as rows of seats, luggage storage compartments, kitchens, toilets, partition walls etc., it is problematic to supply a passenger cabin with radio communication facilities. Quite frequently, seats located on the middle aisle have a good connection by way of example to a wireless-LAN-network provided in the aircraft, whereas in the case of the seats close to the window the connection is inadequate in order to create a stable connection with the wireless-LAN-network when using a laptop or Smart phone.
On account of high operating and production costs for aircraft, conventional methods for ensuring quality in radio networks in which speech and/or data connections are to be created to different targets where an end device repeatedly changes location are not financially viable nor can they be implemented in a practical reasonable manner regardless of whether it involves retrofitting an aircraft with a wireless-LAN-network or during the construction of an aircraft.